


Let Me Help You (Destiel)

by Pandora_DeRomanus



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2017 The Omega Angel [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Boy-pussy, Intersex Castiel, M/M, Making Love, NSFW, Omega Castiel, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_DeRomanus/pseuds/Pandora_DeRomanus
Summary: Part V of my SPN Kink Bingo series: The Omega AngelHeaven has no pity for the Omega Angels who do not answer to the call of breeding. When Castiel’s heat comes, along with the strong urge to produce a fledgling again, it’s in the middle of the Apocalypse and his rebellion with the Winchesters. The Omega Angel does all he can to outrun his urges, but he can only deny it for so long.This series explores different times and different avenues Castiel took to relieve his urges, and do all in his power NOT to conceive a fledgling during the potential end of times.“...Please. I don’t know what else to do. I don’t know how else to help you. So please, let me take care of you.”





	Let Me Help You (Destiel)

**Author's Note:**

> Part V of my SPN Kink Bingo series: The Omega Angel
> 
>  
> 
> “...Please. I don’t know what else to do. I don’t know how else to help you. So please, let me take care of you.”

Title: Let Me Help You (Destiel)

 

Link:  [ https://pandora-of-antioch.tumblr.com/ ](https://pandora-of-antioch.tumblr.com/)

Square filled: 0-1 “Destiel”

Ship: Destiel

Rating: E

Tags: Omega Cas, Intersex Castiel, Boy-pussy, Angst, Making Love, NSFW 

 

Summary: Heaven has no pity for the Omega Angels who do not answer to the call of breeding. When Castiel’s heat comes, along with the strong urge to produce a fledgling again, it’s in the middle of the Apocalypse and his rebellion with the Winchesters. The Omega Angel does all he can to outrun his urges, but he can only deny it for so long.

 

This series explores different times and different avenues Castiel took to relieve his urges, and do all in his power NOT to conceive a fledgling during the potential end of times.

 

Word Count:  1312 

 

Written/Created for @spnkinkbingo

 

Part V of my SPN Kink Bingo series: The Omega Angel

 

Setting:  5x14 “My Bloody Valentine” immediately after “No Hiding It Now”

  
  
  
  


_ “So you guys are like...together.” Sam asks slowly on the drive back from the gay bar. _

 

_ “That’s...correct.” Cas answers uncomfortably, looking across the bench of the front seat to get a better look at Dean who has remained silent the entire drive. _

 

_ “Okay...And Cas, angels are...intersex?” _

 

_ “We are, yes.”  _

 

_ The younger Winchester nods slowly processing the events of the last few hours. “Okay...So what exactly is an Omega? I mean I think-” _

 

_ “SAM! Would you just drop it! We’re fucking, sorry you had to see it! Can we just get you back to Bobby’s and forget this shit tonight ever happened!” _

 

Sufficed to say after that the rest of the drive home was fairly uncomfortable.

 

Castiel knows this entire night has been an ordeal for Dean. At first the angel was afraid he was  angry at him for the scene back at the bar, when he had taken the other men into his mouth. But then he realized his anger was related to Sam. 

 

Once again the younger Winchester had the depravity in his veins, although this time he’d chosen it in a more noble attempt to rescue them from Famine. Well if the act of consuming demon blood could be considered noble.

 

It’s several hours later when they’re back at Bobby Singer’s home, and Sam is officially locked in the panic room, that he begins to see the toll it’s taken on Dean.

 

_ “Help! Help! Dean! Cas! If you’re out there please, HELP!” _

 

He watches him, this Righteous Man, lean against the iron doors, swiftly drinking his way through a bottle of bourbon.   _ “It’s not him in there. Not really.”   _ He tries to say, anything to comfort Dean. To give him hope.

 

_ “Dean, help me! Cas!” _

 

_ “I know.”  _

 

The angel sighs, and tries again.  _ “Dean. Sam just has to get it out of his system. Then he’ll be-” _

 

_ “Just uhh-” _

 

_ “PlEAAAASE!” _

 

_ “I just need to get some air.”  _

 

Cas watches him go, closing his eyes and leaning against the wall, all while listening to the screams of the younger man as he goes through his detox. 

 

He’s amazed when a few moments later he hears Dean in his mind. Dean was praying, actually praying. It seemed almost an eternity ago when Cas had told him that prayer was a sign of faith. Now it’s a desperation. The only thing he has left.

 

And Castiel can’t even answer his plea for help. He couldn’t even stand up against Famine tonight or a simple demon. He was useless while his lowest levels of instinct were still unsatisfied, and he knew as long as he went on, unseeded, not carrying, he would be forever at Heaven’s mercy. 

 

Tonight at least, there is one thing he can do to help.

 

He waits upstairs in Bobby’s mess of a study. He pauses at the hunter asleep in his wheelchair, before laying a touch to his forehead, sending him into a deeper REM cycle. It’s not as if he doesn’t need the deeper rest, and this way he knows he and Dean won’t be disturbed. 

 

When Dean comes back into the house almost an hour later, Cas meets him at the door and wordlessly takes his hand before guiding him upstairs to the second level of the house.

 

“Where we going?” He asks, his words slightly slurred. The angel imagines he probably finished off that bottle a while ago.

 

“I’m putting you to bed.”

 

“No.” Dean’s feet stop halfway up the stairs. “Cas, I can’t. I need to stay with Sammy.”

 

“Sam will be fine...Come morning. There is nothing to be done until then.”

 

“Cas, I can’t just-” 

 

The angel’s lips cut him off. Just a gentle brush against the hunter’s. “...Please. I don’t know what else to do. I don’t know how else to help you. So please, let me take care of you.”

 

Dean remains silent and unmoving on the stairs a moment longer, to the point Cas feels like he failed again. “Alright.” 

 

With a small tug he pulls at his hand, passing the angel before pulling him up the creaky steps. 

 

Dean leads them to a shabby twin bed that has seen better days, before he sits down ignoring the protest of the mattress springs.

 

Cas kneels in front of him slowly untying the hunter’s boots, before removing them along with his socks. His hands brush gently up the jean-clad legs, going to unfasten Dean’s belt before he’s stopped.

 

“Cas. You don’t have to.”

 

The omega sighs, resting his head in the other’s lap. “...What if I just want to. What if I just NEED to do this for you.” He tilts his head up, meeting Dean’s gaze silently before leaning up to kiss him again. This time Dean doesn’t refuse or push him away.

 

The hunter pulls him up into his lap, arms wrapping around him tightly. “I just...I need to forget. I need to forget all this shit right now.”

 

“I know. I know, Dean.” 

 

He helps him forget, slowly removing them both from their clothes. He makes sure to cover every inch of his charge’s flesh in kisses, every space in between with the caress of his hands. He’s crouched on top of him, hand slowly pumping the human’s cock to full hardness. 

 

Dean sighs softly under him, head back, eyes closed as he blocks out the rest of the world. From what Cas has of Dean’s memories he knows he hasn’t allowed himself to be touched like this in years. This isn’t like the normal sex he searches for between hunts. This is trust and tenderness. ‘Making Love’ isn’t that what humans call it?

 

He has the hunter’s cock in his hand, about to take him inside, when Dean stops him, rolling them both till he’s above the angel.

 

He captures Cas’ lips as he slides into him. It’s different this way, than it was several hours ago at the bar, or anytime before.

 

Cas reaches up to brush his cheek, his right leg wrapping around Dean to prolong each deep thrust. Dean’s sighing above him with each movement. Just their breaths and the slick sound of their union seem the only sounds in the world. 

 

Dean’s pace quickens, along with a sharp inhale, and the angel knows he’s getting close. He begins sighing his name. Just small whispers of  _ ‘Cas...Cas...Cas’ _ and one low moan mixed with  _ ‘Castiel’ _ that causes the angel to tighten around him. 

 

“Dean!” It’s one syllable that he sighs into three as he comes. His hole and clit both contracting until Dean spills inside of him. It’s only then when he feels a slight elevation in his own temperature and a pull in his abdomen. He’s almost angry at himself, at his heat for almost ruining such a intimate moment, even when he has no control over it.

 

He does his best to ignore it, bringing the hunter’s head down to rest on his chest. He kisses away the beads of sweat from his temple, and rubs his hands over Dean’s back and shoulders. “Sleep Dean. I’ll watch over you.”

 

For once he doesn’t protest, or force a sarcastic remark. He’s simply too tired, and though it doesn’t seem like much, Castiel is just grateful he can find a small reprieve if only for a few hours. 

 

He fights back a groan as he feels the other soften inside of him, his passage achingly empty as Dean slides out. It’s only going to get worse. As long as he continues to fight off his instincts he’s of no use to stopping the apocalypse or aiding Dean in anyway. 

 

_ ‘I know what I have to do.’ _ He sighs, looking down at Dean’s sleeping form once again. He prays, knowing how foolish it is, and hoping that just this once he’s answered.  _ ‘Please, please, may Dean forgive me.’ _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> YAY! MY FIRST BINGO!!!
> 
> Thanks again for the awesome support and reviews I've gotten so far for this series! I really appreciate it!
> 
> The SPN Kink Bingo ends on November 1st...so I know I'm a bit behind thanks to my exam and lots of overtime. But I'm gonna do my best to get another Bingo in before then...Oh, yeah and finish this little series so I can go back to working on my Sea Gods fic next month as planned.
> 
> Thanks again, guys! Let me know if you liked it!


End file.
